Paradox
by Tsukasa Twilight Guardian
Summary: In Jak II we are introduced to the fact that Jak is a paradox. How did it begin? This fic is my take.


Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter

My take on how the paradox started…

**Paradox**

It began over five hundred years ago whenever the Dark Sages attempted to flood the world with dark eco, but alas no hero was there to stop them. However fate was on the world's side for their robot could not work without a Sage of Green Eco and at the time there was no such man.

* * *

><p>Yet, this lucky break of the worlds was short lived after the Hora-Quan were unleashed upon the world by the Dark Makers in the middle of their nearly eternal conflict with the Precursors.<p>

* * *

><p>A young chaneler by the name of Mar lived in the small village of Sandover.<p>

At first, it was his channeling skills that kept the creatures at bay, but soon, the forces grew too strong and too many for him.

Inspired by the blue eco beam that powered the village, Mar began an ambitious project utilizing the natural eco deposits around the village. A very primitive red and blue eco laser shield was finally constructed to give the elves within the confines a breather.

As a haven to elf kind, Sandover was renamed Haven Village.

* * *

><p>The years went by and Mar's technology grew more advanced as the city grew larger and larger. Soon, Mar found the Precursor Stone: the answer to many problems.<p>

However, Mar was mortal. Before he could attempt to destroy the Metal Heads using his gun, he passed on to the next life, but not before hiding the stone from the Metal Head Leader.

* * *

><p>The war raged on, and five centuries after Mar founded Haven City, his line was deposed from the throne by Baron Praxis.<p>

* * *

><p>Without a trump card berserker, the Underground was unable to make too much of a dent.<p>

* * *

><p>On the other hand, without the aid of a renegade they were also unable to open Mar's Tomb. Their only choice was keep the Kid hidden at all times.<p>

* * *

><p>Metal Kor misjudged the right time to strike. He ended up being devoured by Prince Mar's crocadog, whom the young Prince had named 'Doggie' upon receiving him at age 3. The reason the dog was able to devour Kor: because of the lack of renegade aiding Krew, he was unable to transform into his truest form due to a fully functional laser grid. The made him easy pickings for the crocadog.<p>

* * *

><p>Then, the Dark Makers came in person.<p>

* * *

><p>Now elf kind was nearly extinct…<p>

_**8 years after the Dark Maker invasion began...**_

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" a young woman yelled wearing a reddish brown jacket and pants tucked into books, in her hands was a blaster. Her aqua colored hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"On my signal, run," he companion said. He was taller than her by not by much, his green hair tinged blonde at the ends, his battle torn black jacket a sign of honor as one who had survived much. His blue eyes locked with her green ones before he charged into the field.

BOOM!

"JAK!" the young woman yelled. She knelt next to him as her companion/lover lie dying. Jak pulled off a red medallion and placed it into her hand.

"Take, this," he said.

"The 'Seal of Mar?' How did you-," she began to say before realization dawned on her.

"K-Keira, I love you," Jak said before he died.

"I love you too…Mar," Keira sobbed before she got up, knowing it was a matter of time before the dark droids came to inspect what they'd killed.

* * *

><p>"No," the Oracle said.<p>

"He's vital for our survival, Bring. Him. Back!" Keira yelled at the Precursor Oracle. She didn't know why she had come here. Something told her it was the right thing to do. To save him.

"There is a way to save him, only know this, you will pay a heavy price for this," the Oracle said.

"I don't care!" Keira said.

* * *

><p>Keira found herself in Haven, before it had been destroyed by the Dark Makers.<p>

'You will need to rescue Prince Mar from the streets and get him to safety before building the device I tell you too.' The Oracle's voice echoed in her mind. It was so easy to kidnap Ja-_Mar_.

"Where are we going?" Mar asked.

"Someplace fun," Keira said.

'You will also need to kidnap your father, and then send them into the past. Once your task is complete, I will take my price,' the Oracle had said.

'Anything is better than this,' Keira thought as she built the rift rider. She fired it up just as Kor and Samos walked in.

"Da-Samos! Get away from him, he's the Metal Head leader!" Keira yelled as she powered up the rift rider. Next to Samos was her younger self.

The Elf survivor shot Kor in the shoulder knocking the metal head back a step.

"Get in!" Keira said as Kor began to shift forms as best he could inside the shield Once they saw Kor begin to change they couldn't get in the Rift Rider fast enough.

"Go, don't bring him back until he is fifteen!" Keira yelled to them.

"Very well, what is your name?" asked Samos.

"It is best you don't know," Keira said. She smiled through her tears as her younger self and the younger self of her father and lover escaped the wretched future.

* * *

><p>The Oracle's price from Keira had been two fold. The first was her eyesight. The second was her youth.<p>

Alone and near mad from the sudden loss of both, Keira wandered around Haven not knowing that the Oracle had pulled her into _her_ past by about fifty years.

It was there she met Pecker's grandfather Dick. Figuring out how to communicate Keira shed her name and took on a new one as the blind fortune teller, Onin.

The final part of the bargain was to tell the Baron where to look on a certain date. Why, the newly named Onin knew not, but she would do it.

* * *

><p>Whenever, more than fifty years later, Kor was destroyed by Jak, Onin smiled knowing that the future was already better than before and the paradox she'd helped to create continued.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukasa<strong>: Fixed it, and fixed some errors on this. Hope this makes this easier to follow


End file.
